The Wrong Malfoy
by Keikokin
Summary: Harry is dating Draco Malfoy. But is he dating the right Malfoy? Harry/Lucius SLASH COMPLETE


**The Wrong Malfoy by Keikokin**

**10/04/04**

**NC-17/MA**

**Summary: When Harry falls for the wrong Malfoy can he rectify his mistake?**

**HP/DM, DM/BZ, SS/RL, HP/LM**

**CHAPTER 1**

It was another lovely summer day, unless you were in Malfoy Manor, where the tension was thick enough to cut with a knife. Harry Potter, Draco's current love interest was staying at the Manor for the summer. Lucius continued to read the Daily Prophet to ignore their latest fight.

"You never told me that," Draco growled.

"I told you that I was going to college right after the summer Draco," Harry groaned.

"You did no such thing. I had plans for the fall. Blaise and I were going to Greece and I wanted to take you along."

Lucius turned the page. He'd noticed how Harry was never invited anywhere by Draco, instead he was taken along like a prize or a chain around his neck. Over the summer he'd grown very fond of Harry. During times when Draco had forgotten about him or wouldn't talk to him, the two had played chess, gone swimming and even horseback riding. Lucius had discovered Harry had turned into a charming man and often wished …well there was no sense in going there. So he tried very hard to concentrate on the morning paper instead of jumping up and rising to Harry's defense as he so dearly wanted to do.

"Draco, look I told you I'm going to Titan University in the fall. There's some courses there I want to take. I've already picked out my classes and everything! Look can we just talk about this later? I don't want to argue in front of …"

"Good morning father. Can you settle something for us?" Draco smirked, walking into the dining room. "Did Harry ever tell me that he's going to University in the fall?"

"It is best to ask me questions you only want answers to Draco," Lucius took a sip of tea while nodding toward Harry. "Good morning Harry. How are you?"

Harry felt a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. "Good morning Lucius. I'm fine how are you?"

"I…" Lucius began.

"Father! My question!" Draco whined. Lucius sighed and noticed with regret that the beautiful smile that had briefly touched Harry's face had vanished like a sandcastle swept away by the tide.

Lucius set down the paper. "Harry had told you repeatedly all summer that he was going to Titan University. He's been very excited about expanding his horizons when he takes Wandless Magic, Wizarding Customs, and Ancient Wizard Laws, just to name a few."

"You made that up!" Draco challenged. Harry was starting to smile again.

"It's very commendable that you are continuing to take some classes instead of being satisfied with Hogwarts education." Lucius nodded toward Harry and was rewarded with a full breathtaking smile.

"Well you aren't going. It will mess up my plans!" Draco yelled angrily tossing down his napkin and storming from the room.

"I-I'm s-sorry you had to see that," Harry said softly all signs of the previous smile swept away again.

Lucius put a finger under Harry's chin forcing it upwards. "You have nothing to be sorry for, it's Draco who should be ashamed of his behavior. I must congratulate again you on being accepted into Titan University Harry."

"Thank you Lucius," Harry was almost smiling again. It seemed Lucius had spent all summer trying to get the handsome young man to smile. Each time he did it was contagious and made him smile as well. "Would you do me a favor Lucius?" Harry was smiling shyly and Lucius was entranced.

"Of course Harry, you need not ask," Lucius stroked Harry's chin gently before letting go reluctantly.

"If you have the time, well I won't know anyone and I'll miss, what I mean to say is…" Harry stammered.

Lucius cocked his head to one side. "If you are inviting me to visit you at school, it would be my pleasure." Harry lit up the room like the morning sun with his smile.

"I hope others are allowed to visit him," Remus Lupin limped into the room, leaning heavily on his cane.

"REMUS!" Harry leapt up to give his pseudo-godfather a hug. Lucius sighed at the loss of the moment he was having with Harry, but unable to be bitter since the young man was so happy to see his mentor. It had been odd at the start of the summer holiday to have the werewolf visit the Manor. But Lucius would never interfere with anything that made Harry happy.

"Draco sulking again?" Severus walked in eyeing the hugging men. He sat down next to Lucius who was smirking at the fact the two seemed to be traveling together quite a bit, wondering idly if something was going on between the two.

"Of course," Lucius motioned to the Potions Master they should go elsewhere to give the two some time alone. He didn't fail to notice the look of understanding that passed between Severus and Remus as they left the room. Nor did Severus and Remus fail to see Lucius looking at Harry before they exited.

"Want to talk about it?" Remus sat down in a chair gratefully. The weather was changing to fall and he could feel it in his aching bones. He stretched trying to work out some of the kinks. Harry came around to his back and began to massage his shoulders. Remus smiled and melted into the chair.

"Oh you know, I- I told D-Draco about going to T-Titan but he says I didn't. He says I'm n-not to go since it m-messes up his p-plans to take me along with he and B-Blaise to Greece." Harry shrugged.

"What are you going to do?" Remus asked.

"I-I'm going to T-Titan U-University," Harry stuttered. Remus had noticed this stuttering was a recent development. Although according to letters he'd received from Hagrid, Harry stuttered as a child when he lived with the Dursleys. He mentally tried to calm himself even though he was seething at Draco's emotionally abusive treatment of Harry.

"Good for you Harry," Remus praised his godson. "I take it you were inviting Lucius to visit you at school?"

"Yeah, he's been great Moony. He told me this morning how proud he is of me and he even memorized some of the classes I'm taking. Lucius said it was 'commendable'." Harry sighed happily and Remus smiled knowingly. He and Severus had several discussions on the very subject of Lucius and Harry, wondering if they would ever admit their mutual attraction toward each other. Remus also noticed as long as Harry was talking about anything else but Draco there was no stutter.

As well, both men had agreed Draco was far too immature to be involved in a serious relationship, but Harry was in dire need of a stable relationship, while Lucius was in need of a loving relationship after his wife ran off during the war. Severus had told Remus of how inconsolable Lucius had been for while. He loved Narcissa, but true to her name she had only loved herself. It was then that Draco had brought Harry to the Manor like a prize won at a fair. Shortly afterwards, Severus had begun to notice the simmering feelings between Lucius and Harry. When Draco asked Harry to stay for the summer, Remus began to visit and noticed Severus had been correct.

"Harry do you love Draco?" Remus asked as he patted the man's hands in thanks as he sat down.

"H-He says he l-loves me," Harry tried to smile but Remus knew it was forced.

"That isn't what I asked. But since you brought it up do you believe him?"

Harry hung his head. "H-He o-only says it, well y-you k-know…"

"During sex?" Remus supplied. Harry nodded. "Do you reply in kind?"

"N-no. Is that w-wrong of me? S-Should I s-say it back? I feel so g-guilty," Harry whispered into his chest.

"Only say it when you mean it. Never use it as a way to finish having sex. But if that is all it is, simply sex, then you two aren't taking this relationship seriously."

"W-What else is there?" Harry shrugged and sniffed. Remus suspected he was hiding tears.

"Look at me Harry." Green eyes filled with pain looked into kind, loving amber ones. Remus brushed a tear off Harry's face. "When someone really loves you it will speak to you in all they do; how they touch you, talk to you and want your happiness above all else. When you are intimate with them, it's not childish sex, but so much more. Then the tears you cry will be of joy, for tears of joy are the gratitude of the soul."

"Is that how it is with you and Snape?" Harry asked. He'd noticed the two men looking at each other, sitting by each other and talking in hushed tones. But he knew how much Sirius' death had hurt Remus and wanted nothing more for him to be happy.

"Yes Harry, Severus is very quiet in how he shows his feelings but we are happy together. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, well it's kind of weird to imagine it. But I'm cool with it." Harry smiled just as Draco walked in. Remus sighed as Harry's face fell.

"Well, are you coming to Greece with Blaise and I, or not?" Draco demanded.

"N-no," Harry said quietly.

"If you loved me you'd come with us," Draco said crossing his arms.

"I-I'm a-already r-registered," Harry stammered. "W-will y-you c-come t-to see me?"

Draco looked at his nails. "I'll think about it. Well, where's my kiss goodbye then?" Draco demanded as Blaise walked in. Harry stood and gave Draco a light kiss goodbye, but Draco grabbed him kissing him violently then shoved Harry away like a used tissue. Remus growled low in his throat. He also noticed Harry was holding himself while Blaise looked down his nose at him then smirking, followed Draco out.

Remus saw Harry's body begin to shake. He stood taking his godson into his arms as his small frame began to wrack with sobs. "D-Draco s-said h-he l-loved m-me," Harry gasped out between sobs. "I-I'm g-going t-to g-go p-pack." Remus nodded watching sadly as Harry left the room.

Severus swept in gathering his lover into his arms. "I'm going to kill him. I don't care if he is your godson!" Remus growled loudly. "Damn it Sev', he told him he loved him! Why did he have to do that?" Severus shook his head holding Remus tightly waiting. "Harry deserves to be happy. First his parents, then…" Remus started to cry. Severus sighed; the wait was over, the man he loved sobbed heavily on his shoulder.

Lucius looked into the guest room where Harry had been staying over the summer. With sadness he saw Harry was packing, while brushing away tears with his sleeve. "Leaving Harry?"

"L-Lucius," Harry gulped. Lucius grit his teeth, knowing full well Harry would only be stammering if Draco had upset him again. "I-I didn't s-see y-you t-there."

"So it's time to go. I hope it's not to forward of me, but I got you a small gift." Lucius smiled and with a wave of his wand a box appeared. "It's not much. I just wanted to show you how proud I am of you."

Harry smiled sadly taking the gift from Lucius. "You didn't have to Lucius."

"I know that. I wanted to Harry. Go on, open it," Lucius urged.

Harry nodded and tore into the silver paper. He opened the box and brushed by the tissue paper inside. Lucius smiled at Harry who was beaming as he pulled the green sweatshirt out that blazed 'TITAN UNIVERSITY' across it. Harry launched himself onto Lucius without a second thought. "Thank you!"

Lucius was shocked at first but then wrapped his arms around Harry, closing his eyes to prolong the moment. He inhaled Harry's scent of mint and musk, with a dash of vanilla. "You're welcome Harry. I would be lying to say I won't miss you, but I will come see you this weekend. Then you can tell me all about your first week."

"I'll miss you too Lucius," Harry sighed sinking into the man's strong arms. "Thank you for having me here. I'm sorry I c-caused s-so much t-trouble."

"Nonsense Harry. You may come to the Manor at anytime, as MY guest," Lucius said firmly as Harry pulled away with a smile. "I will take it as a personal offense if you do not. Now let's see that smile." Harry beamed and both men felt better. With a grin Harry tossed the sweatshirt on over his t-shirt. Lucius looked on with satisfaction at how the green caused Harry's eyes to appear brighter.

Lucius walked Harry to the apparation point where Remus was waiting for him, talking to Severus quietly. Both men turned at the appearance of Lucius and Harry. "Where did you get the sweatshirt Harry?" Remus asked with a smile.

**CHAPTER 2**

"Lucius gave it me," Harry beamed. Remus looked at Lucius with gratitude in his eyes while Severus raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Goodbye Lucius, Remus will help me settle in."

"Goodbye Harry," Lucius cupped Harry's face with one hand while he leaned forward to press a kiss to his cheek. "See you soon." Harry nodded happily then vanished with Remus who looked very pleased.

Severus looked with concern at Lucius. All life had vanished from his face. He was gulping and his eyes were shinning. "Why didn't you tell him?"

"Tell him what Severus? I don't know what you are talking about." Lucius walked toward the scotch decanter with a sigh.

"Fine, have it your way Lucius. But you are about to cry," Severus folded his arms.

"Malfoys do not cry," Lucius countered.

"Unless the person they love leaves," Severus put a hand on Lucius' shoulder, which sagged.

"He's Draco's boyfriend," Lucius replied before downing some of the amber liquid.

"Draco doesn't give a shit about him and we all know it. He's probably shagging Blaise as we speak. If not, he will be soon," Severus sneered.

"HE WOULDN'T DARE!" Lucius roared.

"Hmm, rather protective of someone we don't care about aren't we?" Severus smirked.

"Damn you Severus Snape and damn Draco too." Lucius poured himself another drink. Then he smirked. "So tell me about you and Lupin."

A cocky look covered Severus' face. "What would you like to know? He's a real animal in the sack; extremely passionate too, must be the Gryffindor in him."

"Haven't you got a home to go to, or doesn't that school pay you enough for one?" Lucius snarled.

"I'm going, no need to get snippy. Just mark my words Lucius, if you want him, be there when he needs you and be honest. Gryffindor's seem to thrive on it." Severus shook his head at his friend then left.

Lucius sighed. "I wonder what he's doing right now."

Remus sat on the edge of Harry's bed eyeing the small dorm room. "So how come you aren't staying for the full four years Harry?"

"I just have a couple of classes I want to take," Harry shrugged.

Remus chuckled. "Can't kid a kidder, Harry, old man, I know you better than that."

"I really did want to take some classes," Harry protested.

"That I can believe, but I know that there's more." Remus looked seriously at Harry.

"Well, I t-thought that if D-Draco r-really…" Remus nodded in sudden understanding.

"You think that if Draco loves you, he'll visit you, send you letters and maybe this will give him time to think about how he's been treating you."

"Is that t-terrible of me?" Harry looked pleadingly at Remus.

"I think it may be one of the smartest things you've ever done. But it might surprise you to find out who really does love you." Remus grinned thinking of how Lucius had acted when they left the Manor.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry's brows came together in question.

Remus smiled mysteriously as Harry's roommate came in to join them. "Hi, name's Tyler Bradley, and you are?" said a tall sandy haired good-looking man with brown eyes.

"Harry, and this is my godfather Remus." Tyler shook their hands.

"Well, I'll just be running along. If you want to, have Hedwig owl me when Draco shows up. Otherwise, if you want to tell me about how someone else is coming to see you, I'll expect an owl every week," Remus grinned then vanished before Harry could ask any more questions.

"Who's Draco?" Tyler asked while settling in to the room.

"M-My b-boyfriend," Harry flushed slightly. "I'm gay, is that going to be a problem?"

"Nope. I'm bi myself, but very much taken so don't worry. Thom is his name. So where is a picture of this Draco bloke?"

"I-I d-don't h-have o-one," Harry stuttered. Tyler frowned slightly at this. Harry seemed fine before. And who dates someone, but doesn't have a picture of them? Obviously there was trouble in paradise.

"Well here's a picture of Thom," Tyler handed Harry a picture of a smiling sandy haired, freckled face young man. "So when is Draco coming to visit? Maybe we can double date."

Harry looked down. "I-I d-don't k-know." Tyler frowned again. Whoever this Draco bloke was, he didn't like him already. Maybe he could match Harry up with someone better.

"So where did you get a sweatshirt from already?" Tyler wanted to try to make friends with Harry after all; it would be a long year.

This time Harry beamed happily. "Lucius gave it to me because he was so proud of me."

Tyler smiled. This reaction was more like it. Whoever this bloke was Harry certainly liked him and he treated Harry well evidently. "Who is Lucius?"

Harry rooted around his trunk and pulled out a picture of him and Lucius horseback riding. He showed it happily to Tyler. A stately, handsome, refined looking blond was beaming at Harry with clear adoration on his face. Harry was smiling back at him radiantly happy.

"You make a nice couple, shame you're already involved with this Draco bloke."

"D-Draco is h-his s-son," Harry stammered. Tyler noted the stammer was back then the statement caught up with him.

"His son? Lucius is his dad? Are you saying Draco Malfoy is your boyfriend? And this picture is of you and Lucius Malfoy?" Tyler had gone ashen.

"Yeah, so what?" Harry huffed and his bangs flew up slightly revealing his scar.

"H-Harry P-Potter? You're Harry Potter?" Tyler had to sit down on his bed.

"Yeah, look, please don't make a big deal of it," Harry pleaded.

"You're Harry Potter and you're dating Lucius Malfoy's son?" Tyler was gripping the side of his bed. Was it his imagination or was Harry dating Draco Malfoy, but head over in heels in love with his father Lucius Malfoy?

"So you know them?" Harry smiled.

"Bloody hell Harry, who doesn't? Ex Death eater turned spy almost makes it to Minister of Magic, wife runs off, he and his son are on Witch Weekly's most eligible bachelor lists." Tyler noticed Harry was still smiling at the picture of him and Lucius. Harry nodded.

"Hey can anyone join in this conversation?" came a voice from the door.

"THOM!" Tyler jumped up and began to kiss his boyfriend happily. Harry looked down at his hands then wrapped his arms around himself. Draco had never kissed him in public. He quickly got up and left the room closing the door quietly behind him.

**CHAPTER 3**

When Thom and Tyler stopped kissing Tyler turned to introduce Thom to Harry. "Where did that guy go?" Thom asked.

"Oh poor guy," Tyler shook his head and quickly filled Thom in on everything; including what he suspected - that Draco didn't treat Harry well while his father was the one Harry should have dated instead.

"Wow, if the papers get a hold of this they'll have a field day. Oh man, then we kissed in front of him. I've heard about Draco Malfoy, a real playboy. I bet he never kissed Harry in public –ever." Thom and Tyler decided that they would do what they could to keep Harry's mind off Draco. They went to go find him and introduce him around.

That Friday, Lucius woke in the middle of the night to moans and groans coming from Draco's room. He threw on his robe to get a drink. If Draco had convinced Harry to leave school and they were shagging, Lucius didn't want to be sober. He was pouring himself a drink of scotch as he heard, "YES BLAISE!" Lucius dropped the glass. His eyes closed at the thought of the pain this would cause Harry. Yet part of him was thrilled Draco was no longer interested in Harry. With a grimace he remembered Severus' words, _"Draco doesn't give a shit about him and we all know it. He's probably shagging Blaise as we speak. If not he will be soon."  
_  
He returned to his bedroom, the scotch long forgotten. After showering, shaving and getting dressed he waited for Draco to emerge as he watched the sunrise. It didn't take long before Draco emerged smug and shagged out from his bedroom. He cast a silencing spell around them. "Perhaps you missed that day in Hogwarts where they taught silencing spells?" Lucius growled.

Draco paled. "Sorry father did we wake you?"

"I don't give a damn about that. How can you cheat on Harry? He hasn't been gone a full week yet!"

"What does it matter? He left me remember?" Draco looked confused and angry.

"You imbecile he went to further his education! Just because he didn't follow you around on a leash anymore doesn't mean he left you!" Lucius roared. "He is obviously hoping you'd come visit him."

"What does it matter?" Draco rolled his eyes. "He was just a fuck buddy."

Lucius smacked Draco across the face. "You whore. You told him you loved him!"

Draco held his face in shock. "I told him that after he fucked me. It was what the stupid sod wanted to hear. Why the hell do you care?" Draco's eyes went wide then narrowed to slits. "You want him. Fallen for the Gryffindor father? He'll never want you. You're nothing but an old fairy after my sloppy seconds!" Draco laughed.

"GET OUT!" Lucius yelled.

"Gladly. Blaise should be ready for more," Draco smirked.

Lucius' eyes narrowed. "You don't seem to get it. I mean get out of the Manor, and take that rent boy with you. I disown you. I disown you! I disown you!"

Draco laughed. "You stupid old man, so forgetful that you didn't remember no one could hear you?"

"If you had gone on and taken extra classes or paid attention to anyone but yourself you'd know I am quite proficient in wandless magic. The silencing charm has been disabled quite long enough. Wouldn't you say so Severus?"

Draco turned in horror to see Severus and Remus standing hand-in-hand, next to a stunned Blaise. There were witnesses aplenty to stand up in Wizarding Court. Draco had just been disowned.

"You- you told me you loved me too," Blaise stammered.

"Sorry Blaise, but it turns out Draco is just like his mother!" Lucius roared.

"Never have I been so ashamed of your behavior Draco, it's irreprehensible. Slytherin's never turn on those who care about them. You are beneath contempt," Severus sneered.

"You are not worthy to be a Malfoy. We Malfoy men are known for charm, grace and undying love to those who show us true love in return," Lucius said proudly. Blaise ran from the room.

"But where will I go?" Draco wailed not noticing or caring that Blaise had just left.

"Perhaps your mother will take you in, if you can find her and if she notices you are there," Lucius sneered.

"But you need me to carry on the line!" Draco smiled at his comeback.

"Better the line dies out. Your cousins can carry on the name! GET OUT!" Lucius roared. Draco turned and ran from the room.

"I am so ashamed," Lucius sagged into a chair. Severus and Remus looked knowingly at each other. Remus gave Severus a kiss on the cheek before leaving him to deal with Lucius. Remus had his own mission. 

"Hey H.J! Someone's down at the front desk to see you!" yelled a voice down the dorm hall. Harry smiled and shook his head clear of the material he'd been studying. Who had come to see him?

"THANKS!" Harry yelled down the hall before apparating downstairs.

"H.J! He's down that way!" came another holler from the front desk.

Remus stood up from the chair he was sitting. "Hello Harry. Or should I call you H.J?"

Harry laughed. "My roommate told everyone I didn't want to be famous so they all call me H.J. instead." He gave Remus a big hug. But Harry knew instantly that something was wrong. "What is it?"

"I can see you've been honing your empathic abilities," Remus smiled.

"Yeah, Feel Your Magic 101. Now what's happened?" Harry asked with concern.

"Sit down Harry," Harry sat.

"Apparently Lucius caught Draco cheating on you with Blaise Zabini. They had a huge fight and Draco was disowned. Severus and I witnessed it. He told Blaise he loved him too so Blaise would …" Remus stopped at the look on Harry's face. The green eyes were filled with pain. "I'm sorry Harry you had to know."

"Hey H.J! Up for a game of Quidditch?" Tyler asked coming up to the pair and smiling wildly.

"Quidditch?" Harry shook his head then apparated from the room.

"What's up with H.J.?" Tyler asked Remus. The werewolf quickly filled Harry's roommate in on the news. "Oh shit!"

"Oh yes, then you asked about Quidditch and he and Draco used to play opposite each other at Hogwarts." Remus looked concerned. "Any idea where he's gone?"

"Probably up in our room," Tyler frowned. "I'll go." With those words he vanished.

Severus appeared. "I think Lucius will be alright. He's trying very hard not to show that he's worried sick about Harry and failing miserably."

Remus took his hand and guided him to the seat next to his own. "I think Harry would have been alright, but his dorm mate asked him to play some Quidditch."

"Salazar, what a mess," Severus groaned. "Lucius is so mad at Draco he can't see straight. I honestly don't think he meant to disown Draco, no matter how deplorable his behavior."

"It would serve him right," Remus growled.

"Now love, not that I wouldn't argue with you, but save the growling for the bedroom," Severus smirked.

Remus smiled. "You always know what to say."

"Then listen to me - let Harry cool down. Lucius promised Harry he'd visit this weekend. He's been looking forward to it all week. Nothing will stop him, not even this fiasco. He'll give Harry the day then be here tomorrow. We've done our bit, now let's let loose the wolf, shall we?" Remus smiled lustily and the two apparated away.

**CHAPTER 4**

Tyler entered the dorm room he shared with Harry to find him on the windowsill holding his knees to his chest looking at the photo of him and Lucius.

"Hey H.J.," Tyler said quietly.

"You know don't you?" Harry said rhetorically.

"Wow, I have to take that class. Here, let me try. You are upset about Draco, feel bad you aren't really upset and feel guilty because you are more upset about his dad. How's that?"

"Bloody hell, skip the class," Harry laughed.

"Well you are at Uni now, and this is a good reason to have everyone buy you a drink. Tyler yelled out into the hall. "H.J.! BROKEN CONFUSED HEART!"

"PUB CRAWL! PUB CRAWL! PUB CRAWL! PUB CRAWL! PUB CRAWL!" came the chant as the room filled with smiling wizards who grabbed Harry, hoisted him up then handed him out the door like he was in a mosh pit. Then they all vanished to begin the night of serious drinking.

Harry woke the next morning wishing he were dead. His tongue felt like he'd spent the night licking Buckbeak. As the first rays of sun entered the windows, he groaned. "Will someone please Avada Kedavra me?"

"Me first," Tyler groaned. "Tell me you have hangover potion."

"Rise and shine newbies! Hangover potion, come and get it!" Harry staggered to the door grabbed two bottles and slammed one down. "You're welcome, 10 galleons will be charged to your room for each bottle," said the fellow student before continuing his trek down the hall.

"Fucker," Tyler gasped grabbing the bottle Harry handed to him.

Harry blinked trying to focus. "How much did we drink last night?"

"I lost count of the pubs after you danced on the table at that one," Tyler moaned.

"What? I danced on the table?" Harry asked in horror, stripping off his shirt to go take a shower.

"H.J. Did you have a tattoo?" Tyler asked laughing.

"Oh gods, no…why?" Harry asked nervously trying to see over his shoulder. "Well you have one now," Tyler transformed a pillow into a mirror. "I think someone will like it though."

"What's it say?" Harry yelled. "Can it be removed?"

"Maybe, but you have got to see it," Tyler was laughing now as he finally doubled over while handing a mirror to Harry. He ran over to the large mirror on his bureau then angled the hand held mirror until he could read it. Harry blushed bright red to see in large letters all across his back, 'LOVE SLAVE: PROPERTY OF LUCIUS MALFOY'. Then he screamed when he saw he also had a navel ring, a nipple ring and what looked to be an engagement ring. His hair was also bright blond with pink streaks.

Laughter was filling the common room of the lobby as Lucius apparated in. Then cat calls filled the room as the dorm got a look at Lucius, who was wearing tight black breeches tucked into his thigh high tight boots and loose blue shirt to match his eyes. He wore a black cloak over it all, and for a change left the snake stick at home, instead carrying his wand up his sleeve.

"Hello love, you here for me?" a red haired young man asked.

"Sorry, I'm looking for Harry. Is he around?" The man laughed. "If you are Lucius I understand the tattoo and I'm jealous."

Lucius opened his mouth to ask about that comment, when he heard a familiar voice. "I'M GOING TO KILL SOMEONE!" Harry or someone who looked very much like Harry was screaming, while running after a whole group of students.

"H.J. YOU HAVE COMPANY!" The red head yelled laughing.

Harry stopped and Lucius had to cover his mouth to prevent the laughter coming out. "Harry is that really you?" All Harry had on below was a pair of silk boxers that read, "Gold Medal Strip Tease Winner." He had a navel piercing and a mesh tank top on through which Lucius could see a nipple piercing. But the blond hair with pink highlights was too much. Harry was blushing madly. Lucius fought to contain his laughter as he stepped forward to wrap his cloak around the young man. "While I'm eager to hear how this," Lucius looked pointedly at Harry's hair, "came about, would you please get dressed first?" Harry vanished, blushing almost beet red, admit riotous laughter.

A voice suddenly boomed though the building that Lucius recognized as Harry's. "ANYONE WHO TELLS HIM THE REST GETS WHAT VOLDEMORT GOT!" The young men ran out in every direction leaving only a few snickering. A sandy haired young man walked up to him, "Hi my name is Tyler. I'm H.J.'s room mate, you must be Lucius."

Lucius nodded at the man and shook his hand fighting back a sudden feeling of jealousy looking at the handsome young man in front of him. "Yes, but how did you know?"

"The picture." Tyler smiled. Lucius looked at him in confusion. "H.J., sorry Harry, has a picture of you and he horseback riding. He looks at it all the time."

Lucius smiled. This was good news. He'd forgotten how Harry insisted to have a picture of them. So they had a house elf take one. Little did Harry know Lucius had a picture of Harry taken when they were swimming together in the pool at the Manor.

"H.J.?" Lucius asked.

"When I found out Harry hated his fame my boyfriend and I pegged him with H.J., his initials for Harry James." Lucius smiled as a tiny part of his brain wandered into thinking of how nice Harry James Malfoy sounded, as did H.J. Malfoy.

Feeling a light tap on his shoulder Lucius turned to see Harry. He was wearing the sweatshirt Lucius had given him and a pair of tight leather pants, which made Lucius gulp. Harry pointed to his hair. "Do you know of a spell to get rid of this?"

"It will cost you," Lucius smirked.

"What?" Harry asked fearfully.

"A meal together and an explanation?" Lucius asked with a smile.

"Done." Harry sagged with relief. Waving his hand over Harry's hair it changed to its normal raven-hair color.

"Much better," Lucius said. "What's this about a tattoo?"

"Time to go Lucius!" Harry grabbed Lucius' arm and apparated them away to a small restaurant off campus.

Lucius was chuckling amusedly as Harry quickly placed two orders of something hopefully non-toxic. "I get the distinct feeling you're hiding something from me, H.J."

Harry blushed. "Look the whole housing unit took me out pub crawling last night."

"Oh my, I went pub crawling once and came back with a green sequin dress and eye shadow on!"

Harry's chin hit the table. "Please tell me there are pictures."

"Perhaps. So I take it you won the Gold Medal in Strip Tease?" Harry groaned.

"I don't remember a thing! But apparently I was dancing on a table in at least one pub. I think it was after the hair color thank goodness."

"I seem to remember Severus came back from his first pub crawl married to a Harpie. Consider yourself fortunate," Lucius consoled Harry then leaned back so their house salads could be delivered. "So where is the tattoo?"

"On my back. I wonder where I can get it removed," Harry sighed. It was not as if Lucius was ever interested in him that way.

"I gather I'm not allowed to see it?" Lucius teased.

"You're the only person I'd allow to see it, but no I don't think so."

"Ah so it has to do with me? Then may I ask you leave it for now? Cast a glamour over it if you must, but I really have to see this now," Lucius grinned.

Harry gave in and the topic turned to his classes. After lunch they slowly walked back to campus. "Remus told me what happened with you two."

Lucius didn't have to ask whom Harry was referring to. "I'm sorry he did that to you Harry."

"You are not responsible for his actions Lucius. I'm more concerned to see you two have a falling out on my account."

"It was long overdue. I let my own pride stand in the way. This will force Draco to stand on his own. Hopefully, in time he'll understand why I did it. I'm rather surprised you aren't more upset over what he did."

"I never loved him," Harry said with a shrug.

Lucius stopped in his tracks giving a small crooked smile to Harry. "You stopped stuttering when you talk about him."

"Pub crawling, dancing on tables, winning a strip tease contest, getting body piercings, a change in hair coloring and a tattoo in one night, made me realize how very little what happened between Draco and I really mattered."

Lucius shook his head.

"I sense you have a great deal you are keeping from me. But mostly how much you've missed me," Harry said with a slight cock to his head.

"Behind every door there are new discoveries H.J., some like your tattoo take time to reveal. Please respect that." Harry nodded. "No matter how proud I am of your progress in developing your empathic abilities."

"Sorry Lucius," Harry said softly. "Will you come visit me again?"

"If you wish," Lucius answered.

"Very much," Harry answered happily and Lucius let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Lucius cupped Harry's face, before kissing it gently then vanishing. Tyler walked up to Harry smiling. "Got you something."

"Oh what?" Harry said sounding depressed.

"One shot of his ass in those riding pants, one of his crotch and one of that kiss, Mr. Sex Slave," Tyler smirked waving the magical photos. Harry chased him all around the dorm but finally got them, blushing wildly the whole time. By the end of the chase as he looked over the photos he had to admit he had a crush on Lucius Malfoy. Now the tattoo made more sense.

After a week of gnashing his teeth over it, he wrote a letter to Remus asking for advice. He omitted the details of the tattoo. So the following Saturday he had a visit from Remus. Rather than going out into the rain, they sat talking in Harry's room.

"So you were rather vague in your letter. Someone new have your eye Harry?" Remus tried to contain his grin. Severus and Remus had a bet going of how long it would take Harry to figure it out. If Harry admitted it today, Remus would win.

"I read ahead in my one textbook. By Wizarding customs this happens all the time, but by the muggle customs it's just so wrong."

"Toss an old wolf a bone Harry. Is it that the fellow is married, too old, brother of someone you dated, or even a father perhaps?" Remus asked looking at Harry's broom, which stood unused for the first time in his memory. "Someone I know?"

"Knock it off Remus, I know you know." Harry threw his pillow at the window.

"I had suspicions yet I had to let you come to the conclusion."

"That I was dating the wrong one? What do I do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Remus I don't think you want to hear the answer to that."

"Probably not," Remus chuckled. "So how bad off are you?"

"Let me put it to you this way," Harry began to pull off his t-shirt. "The guys took me out drinking and look what I got."

Remus fell over laughing. "Has Lucius seen that?"

"GODS NO! Are you kidding?" Harry dragged the shirt back down then sat next to Remus. "He knows I got a tattoo, I just don't want him to see."

"It would certainly cut to the chase," Remus brushed tears of laughter away from his face.

"But what if I'm compounding one mistake with another? Maybe I should just start dating someone totally different. What if Malfoys are just bad news for me?"

"If you do you'd better get rid of that tattoo."

"Oh thanks Moony. I'm not completely daft."

"How do you feel about him besides confused?"

"I can't stop thinking about him, or counting days in between when I'll see him again."

"But what about Draco? Did you two ever officially break up?"

Harry shook his head. "Heaven help him if I ever see him again. He'll never treat me that way again. I've had time to look at it while I've been here. I never should have gotten involved with him. It was just so exciting at first."

"So that's why you are scared of getting involved with Lucius, the same exciting taboo again?"

"Yeah, besides he's been very proper. He's never done anything that I could really pinpoint and say 'yeah that's when I knew he liked me'."

"What about that kiss goodbye on the cheek he gave you?"

Harry shrugged. "That might just be his way. Anyway, maybe he just wants to show Draco up."

"Harry, I hardly think Lucius would stoop to that level. You can't compare father and son."

"But they are barely even that anymore and it's all my fault."

"Now Harry, I was there. It wasn't just about you. Lucius was very ashamed of Draco. Severus told me it's been building for a long time. He has a real playboy image and it's been dragging the family name further into the scandal sheets. Draco is like his mother not his father. Lucius brings class to that family."

"I remember when you couldn't stand Lucius."

"The same could be said of you. But I saw how well he treated you over the summer. Do you think perhaps Lucius is hesitant because of your relationship with Draco, or even his age or your history?"

"It's just so wrong!" Harry yelled apparently mad at himself.

"So you still can't resolve the differences between what you grew up with, and the Wizarding world?"

"Stupid of me isn't it? But just being gay in the muggle world is bad, but dating someone older is wrong too, then, for it to be the father of someone you just dated?"

"Perhaps you need to talk to your customs professor. But let me ask you this, are you planning on going back to the Muggle world?"

**CHAPTER 5**

"NO WAY!" Harry laughed. "It's hard being a celebrity here, but better that then completely vulnerable. Besides this is like a gift from mom and dad." Harry got quiet. "What would they have thought of this?"

"Lily would want you to be happy. James would have killed Draco and made Lucius jump through hoops of fire to prove himself." Harry laughed at this. Remus pointed to an eagle owl that was outside Harry's window. Harry let it in, recognizing it immediately as a Malfoy owl. He gave it a treat then opened up the letter, seeing the owl depart as he did so.

_Dear Harry,_

I have been asked to go on task for the Ministry. Unfortunately, it will take me out of the country for several weeks. I shudder to think of how much I will miss you. If this task is successful there will be a gala at the Ministry to celebrate. In that case, I would very much like to have you accompany me. Please do think it over.

Yours,  
Lucius

"Damn!" Harry exclaimed.

"What is it?" Remus asked with concern. Harry thrust the letter into Remus' hands. The amber eyed man read it quickly. "So what has you upset, that he asked you to this gala or that he's leaving the country?"

"That I didn't even get to say goodbye," Harry kicked his trunk, not noticing Remus' smile.

"I think you just sorted out how you feel about him," Remus chuckled. Harry watched the owl fly away thinking of how much he was going to miss seeing Lucius and that Remus was right. For better or worse, he cared about Lucius Malfoy.

Tyler and Remus spent the next few weeks trying very hard to keep Harry occupied. But Harry did manage to get a letter off to Lucius.

The blond was knee deep in negotiations for Fudge. The man was an imbecile. This mission had proven it. Lucius had long days of trying to keep the school system from being shut down. Fudge, in what he thought was a great idea, had cut the school budgets in half. In retaliation, the professors at several schools had stopped working. While the Daily Prophet quietly covered his efforts, a small rumbling was starting to sound off against this action, which was the latest in Fudge's poor ministry. Exhausted yet exhilarated that he had managed to secure a tentative agreement with the schools, Lucius was thrilled to receive Harry's letter.

_Dear Lucius,_

_I've been reading of your efforts in the Daily Prophet. It might surprise you to know I've heard several people suggest you should be the next Minister of Magic. If you decide to run against that moron Fudge, you'll have my full support. I'm very proud of the difference that you are making Lucius. I'd be honored to go to the gala with you._

Not a day goes by that I don't miss you.  
Harry

Lucius slept that night as always, thinking of seeing Harry again; but his time with a small smile on his face.

The gala managed to time out with Halloween, so it was decided it would be a Halloween Ball. The Malfoy owl appeared once again with a letter and an invitation to the ball.

_My dearest Harry,_

I suspect you've heard by now that the gala has been turned into a Masquerade Ball. As luck would have it I shall return just in time to ready then meet you there. Since I am under a time constraint I cannot confirm what I will be wearing. Rest assured, I will find you. I can hardly wait to see you again.

Affectionately,  
Lucius

Without a second thought, Harry went screaming and running to Tyler and Thom for help to pick out what to wear. After much debate Harry was dressed as a pirate in tight leather pants, a poet shirt in deep green practically open to his waist. The two men had tried desperately to get Harry to wear only a Tarzan loincloth but Harry reminded them of the tattoo and it was decided against. Nervously Harry began to count down the days, then hours until the ball.

Harry arrived where the ball was being held early, hoping to be able to spot Lucius quickly. Unfortunately, the rest of the guests had the same idea. It was mobbed. Nervously, Harry picked his way through vampires, werewolves, ghosts, hags, and elves. It seemed everyone was wearing a wig or had his or her hair dyed. Harry wondered how he could ever spot Lucius. He wanted to scream. In desperation he began to dance with every likely candidate, who had at least the same height, build and carriage.

Sitting down, Harry reached out with his newly honed empathic sense to try to feel Lucius. At first he didn't feel him then he closed his eyes letting his magic flow out into the ballroom.

Lucius sighed when he saw how crowded the ball was with guests. He inwardly cursed Fudge for scheduling this the day of his return. Looking over the crowd he was unable to see Harry anywhere. But just as he was ready to give up he felt Harry's magic touch him, surround him and welcome him home. His eyes closed as he felt the wave of power crash over his body. With quick strides he began to follow the magic to its source.

Harry walked to the center of the room feeling Lucius drawing closer to him. His magic sang back to him as a bare-chested, leather clad Viking king headed his way. As the music began the Viking reached him. He reached out with a hand, cupped Harry's face and leaning over, kissed his cheek. "Lucius," Harry leaned into the hand of the Viking.

Nodding, the Viking kissed his hand next before leading him into a dance. "I've missed you Harry."

With a smile, Harry curled tightly into Lucius' bare chest feeling his blood rush at the feel of the muscles beneath the tan skin. Then the music was suddenly stopped by none other than Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic. Lucius was taken aback as the crowd booed the Minister. Fudge was laughing nervously. "Good evening everyone." The boo's continued and were now joined by shouts of "MALFOY FOR MINISTER!" "MALFOY SAVED OUR SCHOOLS!" "FUDGE IS INCOMPETENT!" Harry laughed and looked up to see Lucius was in shock.

**CHAPTER 6**

"Your public awaits you," Harry kissed Lucius on the cheek then led him to the stage. In the meantime, someone had done a 'Petrificus Totalus' on Fudge. Doing a quick 'Sonorus' to his voice Harry shouted to the crowd, which was starting to point at the famous scar. "Here's your man. Apparently, his secret ambition is to be King, but he'll have to settle. I give you Lucius Malfoy." The crowd laughed then cheered as Lucius took center stage.

"Good evening witches and wizards," Lucius smiled at the cat-calls he was getting. "I'm rather uncertain what has happened while I was gone to precipitate this outpouring."

"Saved our bloody schools!" called out a wizard in the back. This caused the chants of "MALFOY FOR MINISTER" to start up again. After several minutes wherein Lucius had spun Harry around in the air, then embraced him, the chanting became louder as Fudge was carried out, stripped of his staff of office.

Lucius raised his battle ax in the air. The crowd settled down to hear what he had to say. "For those of you who don't know, this is Harry Potter standing at my side. If he agrees with you I'll take the position." Whispers broke out then cheers. Harry raised his voice magically again to cry out loudly, "MALFOY FOR MINISTER!"

The party began again in full swing, this time louder and more boisterous then ever. Lucius was soon being patted on the back and receiving handshakes mixed with congratulations. Yet the entire time he kept a firm hold on Harry. At long last he managed to have a minute alone with Harry in the middle of the dance floor.

"Harry you do realize, that if I'm Minister of Magic, I'll be very busy?" Lucius asked while leading the dark haired wizard in a waltz.

"At least you'll be in this country," Harry smiled.

"Forgive me if this seems calloused after all you've been through, but would you consider being in a serious relationship with me?"

Harry rested his cheek against Lucius'. "Yes, I've known for a long time now that I was with the wrong Malfoy. I should have been with you all along Lucius. It was always you."

"I suppose I should be getting you back, it's getting late," Lucius whispered into his ear.

Harry nodded then felt Lucius hold him tighter as they apparated away, staring into each other's eyes. With a quick move, Lucius bridged the small gap between them giving Harry a forceful, searing kiss. By mutual consent, lips parted allowing their tongues to touch and taste each other. After a few heated moments, they slowly parted smiling at each other.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME!" yelled Tyler as Thom clapped. In a moment the whole lobby was cheering, clapping and cat-calling before a chant of "H.J, H.J., H.J!" broke out.

Lucius laughed and whispered "I better get back," into Harry's ear. Harry held onto Lucius tightly before giving him a light kiss before whispering, "I'll see you soon."  
The future Minister of Magic gave him a return kiss then vanished.

Tyler and Thom were at Harry's side in a heartbeat. "Hey you have a lot to tell us and no leaving out details." Nodding happily Harry began to relay details. "You mean Lucius is now the Minister of Magic?" Thom asked.

"How are you going to stay out of the spotlight?" Tyler asked.

"More importantly how will you have any bloody time together?" Thom asked.

"Does the press know you are couple?" Tyler asked.

"GUYS!" Harry yelled. "Yes, it looks like Lucius will be Minister of Magic. It will be more him in the spotlight than me. We'll figure out a way to have some time together. But yeah, the press will probably know all about us in the morning. Now can I please go to bed and just think about the happy parts?"

"He means that kiss," Tyler teased.

"9.1 on the Kiss-o-meter scale," Thom joked.

"Goodnight," Harry laughed and went to bed dreaming of that kiss. 

"You have to wake him up Tyler," Harry heard through his morning slumber. He thought it might be Thom, and wondered idly if Tyler managed to have his boyfriend stay over, or if he'd overslept.

"Let him sleep he's going to have a long day as it is. He was out late too, just made curfew," Tyler answered.

Harry rolled over and stretched. "What's going on?"

"Thank Merlin you're up. You have to get up and get dressed all hell's broken loose!" Tyler and Thom were pulling him out of bed. He was still blinking sleep out of his eyes as he felt the tingle of a cleaning charm then being dressed magically. Harry was shoved into the hallway then apparated downstairs where he saw Lucius pacing nervously.

"Lucius?" Harry asked between yawns.

"Harry, oh thank Salazar. We have to talk NOW!" Lucius took Harry by the shoulders looking him in the eye firmly.

"You're scaring me what's happened?" Harry pulled back and sat down shakily.

Lucius sat next to him taking Harry's hands in his own. "Brace yourself. When the news broke this morning about my acceptance of the Minister of Magic position, Narcissa made a press statement saying how happy she and Draco are about it. I made a statement and showed the press my divorce papers and the papers of Draco's disowning. They made a counter statement that there's never been a Minister of Magic who wasn't married and insinuated that I can't take the job and they should be offered monetary compensation because I caused them emotional distress."

"WHAT?" Harry yelled in disbelief. Tyler shoved a copy of the Daily Prophet into Harry's hands. Upon seeing the banner headline Harry groaned.

"MALFOY FOR MINISTER UNMARRIED MESS"

"What do you want to do Lucius?" Harry asked looking at the blond who was showing signs of the stress. "Do you still want the job?"

"Yes, of course, there is so much that needs to be done!" Lucius said with enthusiasm.

Harry cleared his throat looking meaningfully at Tyler and Thom. "Oh right come on everyone, let's go hold off the press!" Everyone who was sitting in the lobby cleared off leaving the two alone.

**CHAPTER 7**

"I told you I would stand with by you if you wanted this Lucius."

"Are you seriously suggesting I remarry Narcissa?"

"Well, you do need to get married it seems, but no I wasn't thinking of her." Harry smirked. "Being engaged would probably be enough to satisfy the press with the promise of covering the first in office Minister of Magic wedding, the vultures that they are."

"You are either very brave or very foolish," Lucius smiled catching on.

"Or very in love," Harry smiled kissing Lucius gently. "Unless you have another idea?"

"Someone should marry you before you get away," Lucius smiled kissing Harry in return.

"Hopefully it will be someone who's in love with me," Harry whispered kissing Lucius back.

"I better be the only one who loves you this much, or I'll be forced to kill someone," Lucius pulled Harry into his arms. With a smile, Harry jumped up and wrapped his legs around Lucius' waist rubbing their erections together.

"Trust me I'm a marked man, just for you," Harry started to kiss Lucius' neck.

"Will you marry me Harry?" Lucius moaned as Harry squirmed causing their erections to rub together once more.

"I think I need more convincing," Harry teased. "After all you might suck in bed."

"I'll do a lot more than suck you. I want you Harry, let me make love to you," Lucius groaned. But he felt Harry freeze in his arms then shake. He pulled Harry back to look at him. Lucius was stunned to see tears on Harry's face. "Mi cara, what's wrong?"

"Do you really love me? You aren't just doing this to get a promotion?" Harry bit his lip.

"I love you. I've already had thoughts of this down the line. But I thought I'd wait until you finished with University. If this is causing any doubts Harry, I'll toss the job aside in a second; you mean more to me than becoming Minister."

Harry kissed the blond fiercely then felt a tingle of magic. When he opened his eyes he was at the Manor in a huge bedroom. "Forgive me mi cara, but I can't stand this any longer." Harry nodded against Lucius' neck as he kissed it. Once again he felt a tingle of magic then felt the heat of Lucius' skin against his own. "Oh my heart you are beyond beautiful," Lucius whispered as they rubbed together enjoying the friction.

Lucius lay between Harry's legs kissing him. Harry was running his hands over the blond's back getting more turned on every second at the hidden strength he felt rippling beneath his fingers. Lucius' strong hands cupped Harry's ass as he moved down the lithe body marking him as he went along.

"Delectable," Lucius whispered before he ran his tongue into the tip of Harry's cock to taste the pre-cum already pooling there. "Divine," Lucius purred. Harry looked down to see the white cream being sucked into the blond's mouth as his hips thrust upward wantonly. "Patience my heart." By running the flat of his tongue up and down Harry's shaft Lucius was rewarded with gasps from Harry.

Lucius continued to stroke Harry but began to lick lower tracing a line from Harry's cock to his balls. The blond licked and kissed each one before moving even lower. He whispered a spell and Harry felt himself cleaned and lubricated. The anticipation was making his blood boil. When Lucius put his tongue past the tight ring of muscle Harry screamed, "Lucius!"

The tongue was replaced by a finger then another and brushed over his prostate making him scream again. Lucius lay between his legs again, easily reaching to kiss Harry. The younger wizard kissed back with a ferocious passion and need. He pulled away to whisper in Harry's ear. "You can be as vocal as you want mi cara, we are alone. Let me hear your love."

As these words were said Harry felt Lucius push past his entrance slowly. At first he bit his lip at the stinging pain, then Harry moaned with pleasure. Lucius was big and it felt good. "Oh yes, yes, more!"

Lucius began to shift forward and back each time with words of love. "My beloved", "Mi cara", "My Harry", "My betrothed."

"FASTER!" Harry arched off the bed. Lucius held one of Harry's legs up as he started to slap against Harry's ass. "GODS YES HARDER!" Lucius reached over laying his hand on top of Harry's cock and began to stroke it. "LUCIUS!"

"Show me your love, cum for me!" Lucius yelled.

"AAAAHHHH!" Harry screamed rocking with the force of his orgasm coating them both with his release. Lucius moved his hand and sucked Harry's essence off his fingers then shook with his own orgasm, filling Harry entirely with his seed. He sagged onto the bed after saying the cleansing spell, moving so his chest was to Harry's back. As he lay there panting, his blue gray eyes noticed words on Harry's back. He shifted back moving his hair and Harry's out of the way so he could read, "LOVE SLAVE: PROPERTY OF LUCIUS MALFOY" A snicker, then a chuckle finally full out laughter erupted as he pulled Harry to him tightly.

"Lucius?" Harry gasped trying to figure out what was so funny.

"Oh my lover, the tattoo has to stay." Lucius was smiling widely as Harry rolled over to look at him blushing wildly. Lucius put a fingertip on Harry's nose. "It stays. Thank you for not removing it." Harry tucked his blushing face into Lucius' neck as the blond continued to laugh. "I'm sorry my dear Harry perhaps you should have warned me."

"I forgot believe it or not," Harry replied.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Now I believe there was something else you should have told me as well," Lucius whispered petting Harry's hair gently. "Why did you never bottom before?"

"I wanted to wait until I was with someone I really loved," Harry whispered.

"Such a wonderful wedding present, I shall have to let you top so you can receive yours as well," Lucius whispered.

"What?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Please Harry, I'm the consummate Alpha Male who would dare top me?" Lucius chuckled.

"I dare," Harry smirked. "How do you want it?"

**CHAPTER 8**

"Are you serious?" Lucius asked. Harry nodded. "Hold on." Lucius moved and got up on all fours. Harry moaned and began to stroke himself. With a whisper of a lubrication spell Lucius shivered with anticipation. Harry ran his fingernails lightly down Lucius' back causing the blond to groan. He'd suspected Lucius might like it a tad rougher and it looked like he was right. As Harry fucked him with his tongue he ran his fingernails over his ass. Then he reached around to pull at the blond's nipples and was rewarded with a moan.

He prepared Lucius quickly suspecting he could handle Harry a bit easier than had been the case for Harry. With one stroke he buried himself to the hilt. "HARRY!"

"Gods Lucius, so tight," Harry reached around and began to stoke Lucius' cock.

"FASTER!" Harry picked up speed as a light coating of sweat covering him, his balls slapping against Lucius' ass. "YES FUCK YES!" the blond roared before his body went rigid and he climaxed hard and the tightening within him caused Harry to scream too as he came again.

Harry whispered the cleaning spell before he collapsed next to Lucius. Smiling and kissing they worked on catching their breath. "H.J. Malfoy," Lucius whispered with a smile. He called for a house elf, whispered something to it then smiled at Harry.

"What are you up to?" Harry whispered.

"We have to do this properly." Lucius waved their clothes back on. The elf returned with a velvet box. Lucius gave Harry a hand up then sank to one knee. "Harry, you were a surprise at this stage in my life. You swept away all that was unworthy and showed me love. After our now distant past I never thought we would reach the point of doing what we just did. I love you. Will you marry me?"

"Lucius you snuck up on me, sneaky Slytherin that you are. I fell in love with you before I was able to admit I even liked you. Even drunk I knew that we were meant to be. I never thought I was worthy of love, much less yours. Yes, Lucius I'd be honored."

With a smug smirk Lucius slid a ring unto Harry's hand, and then Harry took the matching ring and slid it onto Lucius hand. "Come on love, time to make a press statement." They shared one last kiss before apparating to the lobby of the Ministry of Magic. As Lucius suspected the place was crawling with press.

They quickly found themselves surrounded by reporters. Harry unknowingly put off a ring of protection instantly pushing them back. Lucius raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"May I have your attention? I have a statement to make. My ex-wife and former son have claimed to have ties to me, which is a lie. They also demand monetary compensation for their own bungled plans to ruin me. It makes it easy for anyone to see why I have divorced and disowned them." The reporters laughed at this.

"But Mr. Malfoy what about the fact that you will be the first unmarried Minister in history?" Rita Skeeter shouted loudly.

"My betrothed and I were thinking that perhaps you'd settle for a Minister who gets married during his term of office."

"New Years," Whispered Harry. Lucius nodded as he took his hand. "You are all invited to a New Years wedding at Malfoy Manor. I will take care of the expenses not the Wizarding world."

"We will. I'm as rich as you."

Lucius choked as Harry whispered this. Looking wildly at Harry he said, "I stand corrected we will take care of the expenses."

"Who is your betrothed Mr. Malfoy?" the reporters cried out.

"I am very happy to say that Harry Potter has agreed to marry me and become Harry James Malfoy." The reporters went wild with this statement and flashes of Wizarding cameras were going off everywhere. But the magical shield Harry had erected withstood it. Spotting Remus and Severus at the edge of the crowd Harry pointed to them and waved. Within a blink of an eye they were suddenly inside the shield.

"Harry?" Remus looked with concern at Severus who was knocking on the inside of the shield. He shook his head at Remus.

"Dismiss the reporters Lucius," Severus said in a commanding tone.

"That's it everyone. I'll be taking the helm of office in the next 24 hours, if public opinion is still this strong." But the reporters wouldn't leave.

"Let's go home," Harry said and suddenly all four men were at the Manor. They all turned to look at Harry.

"How did you do that?" Lucius asked taking Harry's hand in his own.

"Oh I have an idea," Severus smirked and Remus was nodding in agreement.

"Was it unusual to do that?" Harry asked in confusion.

"What's your idea?" Lucius pulled Harry to him possessively.

"Potter here has never been shown real love in his life. You changed that so he can use his full powers now." Severus was laughing.

"So Lucius what did you think of Harry's tattoo?" Remus asked. Harry blushed and Lucius chuckled.

"Ah, I get your meaning," Lucius smiled and whispered into Harry's ear. "When we made love to each other, taking each others virginity it let your powers loose. They must have been bottled up by your emotional abuse and neglect before. Love and trust are powerful magical elements." He kissed Harry on the cheek.

"So getting married, eh?" Remus smiled at the couple.

Severus smirked. "So Minister Malfoy, think you could do something about the Laws Governing Magical Creatures? Perhaps a 'Good Behavior Law for those who have never bitten anyone and have given back to the community?"

Lucius and Severus went to talk as Remus took Harry to a couch so they could both sit down. "Are you happy Harry?"

"Very Remus and you were right about everything, thank you." Remus smiled and patted Harry on the back. Then he frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Draco will not take this news well," Remus whispered. "Please be careful. When do your classes end? I'd feel better knowing you are here at the Manor."

"But Draco can still get into the Manor can't he?" Harry asked.

"No he cannot, Lucius changed the wards on the Manor. Only he or those with him can enter the Manor. Of course, the Manor will recognize those who travel with him often enough." Severus said then answering Harry's unasked question. "Lucius had a fire call from the Ministry."

"So the wedding will be the most dangerous time; that and being at school in the open?" Harry asked with growing concern feeling it in coming off in waves from the other two men. "Well I could leave at end of term, but doesn't that mean he wins?"

"After you and Lucius are married his magic will help balance yours out. In the meantime, your stronger magic will take some getting used to. You will be endangering the lives of your classmates, dorm mates and professors," Severus said sternly.

"It would be best for you to be here or with Lucius," Remus said softly.

"Isn't Lucius in danger too?" Harry asked with concern.

"Draco and Narcissa want you out of the way, they want him and his bank vaults safe and sound," Severus said with disgust.

"Oh great I get rid of the Dark Lord only to have to deal with evil ex-wife and son!" Harry growled.

**CHAPTER 9**

"Perhaps we can work on a perimeter spell like the shield you erected today. I have no wish to trap you," Lucius said softly taking Harry's hand.

"Thank you for understanding. Can we work on that?" Harry asked.

"Certainly it's an option," Severus agreed. Remus nodded but Harry felt his concern.

"Well, I have a class this afternoon so can we work on this quickly?" Harry asked. "Don't worry Remus; Lucius will chain me down if he thinks I'm not safe to go out."

"With whips?" Lucius raised an eyebrow and Harry blushed bright red.

Severus shivered. "Okay, let's do this," Remus got up and they all began to work on Harry's shielding spell. When Lucius was there he performed it easily. But it took a few hours to get it down pat when Lucius left for the Ministry.

After being given cautions of not to drink or eat anything given to him, Harry went on his way. He had a lot of questions to answer back at school from his dorm mates. But surprisingly what they mostly wanted to do was suggest changes for the Ministry. It seemed the main hobby of most witches and wizards at the University was to follow politics. Hermione was perhaps the biggest surprise. Harry thought when she found out she'd flip but instead he received a huge scroll from her saying that she was thrilled he was done with Draco. She seemed to think Lucius was a much better match. Then came the list of what changes she thought would be good at the Ministry.

It was, all-in-all very odd for Harry. He assumed he'd be in the spotlight again, but instead he was being noticed for being engaged to the future Minister of Magic. He was also surprised when he started being cornered by Professors who were very keen on how Lucius would change things, and of course added their opinions. Harry was starting to think it would be a very good idea to leave school after term, and was beginning to consider leaving before that. After all, how would the school be after Lucius was Minister? What if they thought he should be doing things another way? Yes, the more he thought on it the more he began to think of leaving Titan sooner than later.

He penned a note and sent it off with Hedwig to Lucius. Harry could only hope that he would get it. Lucius was amazed at how much had to be handled to simply take the helm of office. Cornelius had left the office in a devastated condition; evidently he tried to run off with anything that wasn't tied down. The Ministry was swamped with owls of support for Lucius to take office and Cornelius to be gone. Yet only Harry had a snowy owl like Hedwig. Even though he now had an assistant to handle the multitude of owl post, he himself called out to take Hedwig's personally. She puffed out her feathers importantly as he flew past the other owls, looking quite smug. Lucius quickly read the brief note from Harry.

_Lucius my love,_

_I shudder to think of how swamped you are at the Ministry. Perhaps you are looking for a way to escape? Care to help me move my things back to the Manor? I can't stay here. If we are to suffer through this I'd rather be at your side. I'd try myself but I won't be able to get through the wards. Hope to see you soon._

_Yours always,  
HJ_

"THANK YOU HARRY!" Lucius cried. He called to his assistant to just lock up and go home. The assistant looked gratefully at him and ran off to do his bidding. "Mind taking a short cut girl?" Lucius gathered the still smug looking owl to him then apparated over to the University. He found Harry in the lobby with a large shield around him and Tyler and Thom trying to get everyone to back off. Smiling he waved to Harry before the crowd saw him. In a blink he was at Harry's side. Hedwig quickly jumped from his arms as he swept Harry into his embrace. They quickly gathered up the tiny trunks and books along with Hedwig before waving goodbye to Tyler and Thom, and then vanished.

Harry was shaking so bad Lucius just held him until he stopped. It took a long time but Lucius wasn't complaining since he was a bit shaken as well. "Harry we should let Severus and Remus know you are here."

"Right." Harry said and Remus and Severus instantly appeared. Lucius blinked in surprise. Remus and Severus didn't notice at first since they were rather busy at the moment. Harry coughed.

"Salazar! How did we get here?" Severus jumped.

"Harry?" Remus asked shakily.

"Uh, sorry. Just wanted to let you know I've left Uni and I'm back here. Sorry to interrupt." Harry waved his hand and the couple vanished.

"We really need to find sometime to work with your powers to see what you can do. But I would love nothing more to take you to bed and hold you. Any objections?"

"It sounds wonderful," Harry yawned and the two were suddenly in Lucius' room. "Oops."

"Well I think we found one of your powers," Lucius smiled pulling Harry into his arms. "That is besides capturing me and making me into a respectable Minister of Magic."

"I might have caught you, but you brought this on yourself," Harry teased. "So when is your big moment?"

"Tomorrow. Would you believe we had to have a new helm of state made? That crook ran off with everything that he could! It will take me months and a staff of twenty to…"

Harry began to laugh. "I fail to see what is so funny!"

"You," Harry laughed. "I've never heard you so excited, but to listen to you, someone else would think you hate it already. Why not just admit to me that you can hardly wait to begin?"

Lucius nuzzled Harry's neck. "You know me too well."

"Not really, but I look forward to learning. Are you disappointed I left Uni?"

"I'm just sorry that it happened under these circumstances. But I'm not sorry you are here with me. Are you uncomfortable being here with everything that's happened?"

"No, the Manor feels like home." Lucius answered this by kissing Harry over and over until they were both too tired to carry on and finally curled up together on the bed to go to sleep.

**CHAPTER 10**

Harry woke the next morning in Lucius' arms and couldn't remember ever being happier. He spoke to the elves and had Lucius' breakfast delivered to him in bed. "Lucius, breakfast is here," Harry sing-songed.

The blond woke and was pleasantly surprised by Harry's thoughtfulness. They dressed after eating and made their way to the Ministry, which was crawling with reporters who wanted to witness the swearing in ceremony. Normally the helm of office was given from the past minister to the incoming minister. But because Fudge had fled the country, the Junior Minister gave him the helm instead. The ceremony went smoothly and Harry stood by Lucius' side the entire time. A large banquet was given to celebrate the event so all festivities were moved to the large reception area of the Ministry's main lobby and conference rooms.

Harry opened a fresh bottle of champagne and toasted Lucius. "Well, it looks like there's finally a pureblood in office." The crowd chuckled. "But seriously, Lucius I knew you were destined for more than being a school governor. If anyone can get this Ministry back into shape it could only be you. I've never been more proud. Congratulations!"

Everyone cheered, toasted and drank. Harry blinked. He looked at his glass, which he'd just filled from the new bottle. It didn't taste quite right. "Lucius?"

The new Minister turned which a large smile on his face. "Yes, my love?"

"I think there's something wrong with this bottle of champagne it doesn't taste …" but Harry didn't get to finish before he dropped his glass and fell over.

"HARRY!" Lucius just managed to grab Harry before he hit the floor. Severus was at their side in a heartbeat.

"Damn we told him to watch what he was drinking and eating! Who put this bottle here?" Severus sniffed at it while the crowd pointed and yelled at a waiter who was running off. When they caught him it turned out to be Draco in disguise.

Lucius was at his throat. His fingers dug in tightly. "What did you to him?" But even as he asked he knew he'd never get a response. Draco's eyes were wide with madness.

"Mine! Mine! I am the Minister! Draco Malfoy for Minister!" he cackled. Lucius grabbed him and Harry. They apparated with Severus over to St. Mungo's leaving a whirlwind of reporters and confusion in their wake.

Severus checked Draco into the Incurable ward while Lucius paced back and forth waiting for word on Harry's condition. The healers soon came out to say that Harry had slipped into a magical coma. They could not say why or how it had happened, but surmised that Harry's body was protecting itself. Nor could they tell Lucius how long it would last, only that it seemed Harry had it under control.

Oddly enough, Harry's body had also placed a magical shield around it. So even if the Healers wanted to get closer to find out what was wrong Harry's own body refused them access. With tears rolling down the sides of his face, he went to go make a statement to the press, which had now filled the hospital before going home alone to the Manor wishing he'd never taken the helm. He returned later to sleep at Harry's side.

But there was too much to do at the Ministry for Lucius to sit at St. Mungo's. Yet, he fell into a routine where he would spend the entire day at the Ministry and the entire night at the hospital. After two weeks, Harry was finally showing signs of recovery. He'd begun rolling and moaning. As his eyes began to flutter the healers sent for the Minister at once. When Harry woke the first words he heard were Lucius'. "Harry, please love, if you're awake put down your shield!"

With a groan, Harry forced it down. Then he looked ill and spit out a black liquid. The healers found out later it was poison. Draco had tried to murder him.

**********************

Lucius and Remus took turns at Harry's bedside. Remus would talk to him during the day and Lucius would climb into the bed to sleep with him at night. He had yet to fully regain consciousness.

In the meantime, Draco had been questioned as to why he did it. Insane though he was he was able to say that if Harry wasn't going to be his then no one could have him. Then Draco returned to ranting about he was the Minister of Magic. In desperation the Healers decided to obliviate him. It was thanks to this that father and son were able to reconcile their differences at last. Draco was a Malfoy once again, a very repenting Malfoy. Harry recovered the day before New Years.

"Lucius? Where am I?" Harry asked when he woke up one morning to find the blond's arms wrapped around him in very strange surroundings.

"Harry? OH thank Merlin!" Lucius pulled Harry into his arms feeling the wonderful sensation of Harry's arms around him. "I love you so much Harry. I never got the chance to tell you how much you mean to me."

"Lucius what's going on? I mean, I love you too, but where are we?"

"Harry you are in St. Mungo's." Harry's mouth dropped into a little 'o' as he took in the surroundings. As his eyebrows furrowed together Lucius tried to explain. "We were celebrating at the Ministry if you recall." Harry slowly shook his head. "Draco finally tried to kill you but he was caught, you were healed and his memory was erased." Lucius stopped and smiled at Harry who was still reeling from the news. He just felt peaceful for the first time in a long time.

"What?" Harry looked into the pale eyes of the man he loved.

"I just realized that everything will be okay now. Draco is alright and I can start again with him. The Ministry is coming along. Our wedding is already being planned, but it's nothing compared to this."

"Compared to what, love?" Harry asked quietly afraid to disturb the mantle of peace that had descended over Lucius.

"Nothing compares to having you well, and in my arms telling me that you love me." Lucius smiled and kissed Harry as they both settled into the realization that they would indeed be okay.

_Fin_


End file.
